


Через лес

by Puhospinka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure, First Time, M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автобус уехал без Касамацу и Имаеши, а следующий будет только через сутки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Через лес

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на вторые Шипперские войны на diary.ru для команды Имаеши/Касамацу, тема детектив/приключения/экшн.  
> Бета — Джи

Автобус мягко урчал двигателями, готовый отправиться в путь, а Имаеши, выбравшегося наружу размять ноги, все не было. До отправления — Касамацу глянул на часы — оставалось еще семь минут. Пожалуй, он успеет сходить и отыскать этого придурка. Или подождать?

Касамацу тоскливо смотрел в окно, за которым колыхалась зеленая стена из деревьев, и думал, что когда-то в прошлой жизни он сделал что-то из рук вон плохое. Потому что иначе как бы его угораздило влюбиться в Имаеши Шоичи, этого раздражающего мудака. Касамацу вздохнул — перспектива оставить Имаеши здесь была крайне привлекательной, но тогда вроде как получится, что он зря напросился ехать вместе с ним в тренировочный лагерь на день раньше. Касамацу отчетливо осознавал, что ему нихрена не светило, а редкий шанс побыть вместе упускать не стоило. Хотя бы так.

Он еще раз вздохнул и встал в места. Оглянулся на сумку, пожал плечами — да кто на нее позарится — и вышел из автобуса. 

Солнце ослепило, и он прищурился. Сразу за обочиной начинался густой лес, кажется, какая-то заповедная парковая зона. Справа белела будка крошечного магазинчика, из которого водитель тащил большую канистру с водой, там же стоял уличный телефонный аппарат и переливалась всеми цветами радуги наклейка с указателем «В туалет».

Касамацу сошел с обочины и вошел в лес. У него есть еще минут пять. Над головой сомкнулись ветви, листва приглушила яркое солнце, а в кронах шелестел ветер. Пекло и запах разогретого асфальта остались где-то позади, в другом мире. Здесь пахло землей и травой. Касамацу покрутил головой и пошел в сторону, где, по его прикидкам, должен был располагаться туалет.

— Имаеши, — позвал он и прислушался. Лес отозвался всплеском шелеста, и Касамацу нахмурился: этот идиот что, действительно собрался заблудиться?

Он обернулся: сквозь просвет было видно дорогу и крышу автобуса. Касамацу решительно пошел вперед. 

Имаеши вынырнул навстречу так неожиданно, что Касамацу едва в него не врезался.

— Твою мать, — сердито сказал он, — где тебя носит? Автобус сейчас отойдет.

— Извини, — Имаеши не щурился, и это было непривычно. Касамацу видел светло-серую радужку с темными крапинками, ресницы подрагивали. Хотелось провести пальцем по их кончикам. Касамацу отвернулся.

— Пошли, — буркнул он и повернул назад.

— Интересное у тебя было сейчас лицо, Касамацу-кун.

Краска бросилась в лицо, и Касамацу надеялся, что к моменту, когда они выйдут к автобусу, он сможет взять себя в руки. Касамацу подозревал, что иногда выглядит как влюбленная барышня, но надеялся, что это не очень заметно.

Но когда они вышли на дорогу, все посторонние мысли разом выветрились из головы. Потому что автобуса не было. Солнечные лучи щедро поливали трассу, за спиной оглушительно стрекотали цикады, а в ярко-синем небе плыло одинокое облачко.

— Вот так дела, — проговорил Имаеши, и Касамацу захотелось его убить. 

Они помолчали, а потом, не сговариваясь, пошли к магазинчику. Заколыхались низкие занавеси, отзываясь мелодичным звоном.

Примерно через пять минут они вернулись. Касамацу задумчиво рассматривал неровный от верхушек деревьев горизонт.

— Завтра в это же время, — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно сказал он.

Они с Имаеши переглянулись и решительным шагом вернулись в магазин. Старый продавец по-прежнему полировал крошечный железный чайник, и вид у него был такой, словно он не сомневался — посетители непременно придут еще раз. После пристрастного допроса, который взял на себя Имаеши — сопровождаемого бесконечными вежливыми оборотами, после которых Касамацу преисполнился мысли, что старик не выдержит издевательств и закопает их за туалетом, выяснилось следующее. Автобус ходит действительно раз в день. Но можно через три часа сесть на обратный рейс, добраться до железнодорожной станции. И вернуться домой. А еще можно дойти до тренировочного лагеря напрямик — через лес. 

— Всего двадцать километров, — безмятежно щурился продавец. — Вы молодые, сильные, быстро обернетесь. А я вам спальник продам со скидкой.

Касамацу смущало сочетание «быстро доберетесь» и «спальник», Имаеши, как выяснилось, тоже. Но после долгих рассуждений и изучения карты местности они снова переглянулись и синхронно вздохнули. Даже если они потратят на переход десять часов, все равно это будет быстрее, чем дожидаться следующего автобуса. Который, к тому же, до тренировочной базы едет в обход, огибая заповедник по широкой дуге.

Местность на карте выглядела мирно, и со стороны не обещала никаких сложностей. Если идти быстро, то можно будет управиться до темноты. Но продавец все равно настаивал на спальнике. Касамацу был готов согласиться, а потом выбросить к чертям, но Имаеши заинтересовался, почему им предлагают только один.

Как выяснилось, больше не было. Он и лежал-то тут еще со времен старого владельца магазинчика до того, как он перешел префектуре. Судя по лицу, если бы продавец знал, что ему попадутся два идиота, готовых идти через лес, он лично бы привез вагон турснаряжения.

В итоге они обзавелись спальником — одна штука; и при мыслях о том, что чисто теоретически они могли бы его использовать вдвоем, ладони становились мокрыми, а сердце металось по грудной клетке. Электронным компасом — одна штука; правда, потом выяснилось, что на часах Касамацу был встроен еще один, плюс там же обнаружился шагомер. Рюкзаками: два штуки; при этом Касамацу признал, что они были удобными — можно было бы использовать и в повседневной жизни. Еще у них оказалась пара бутылок с водой, какое-то количество еды, запаянной в пластик, туалетная бумага, тупой нож и карта местности.

Карту продавец им щедро подарил — «от заведения», настроил оба компаса — нужно было держаться значения 284 — и радушно предложил заходить еще. Касамацу заскрежетал зубами, а Имаеши, тепло улыбаясь, пожелал здоровья и долгих лет в этой чудесной местности.

Они стояли спиной к «заведению», справа гостеприимно желтел туалет, а впереди шумела зеленая стена деревьев. И Касамацу точно много грешил в прошлой жизни, потому что провести столько времени наедине — то есть совсем наедине — с Имаеши он не планировал. И не был уверен, что все это закончится добром. Но губы сами растягивались в улыбке, в животе словно всплывали струйки пузырьков, делая тело легким-легким, а мягкий дерн упруго просел под ногами, когда он первым двинулся вперед.

***

Через час стало ясно, что добраться до тренировочного лагеря до темноты — чересчур оптимистичный прогноз. Местность, которая выглядела на карте как довольно гладкая, на деле изобиловала небольшими оврагами, залежами бурелома и даже болотцами. И если поблизости от дороги шагалось относительно легко, то чем дальше они углублялись в лес, тем сложнее было идти.

Еще через час они решили отдохнуть. Точнее, Имаеши, основательно попинав какой-то трухлявый с виду пень, уселся на него и скинул рюкзак, а Касамацу рухнул рядом и не удержался — упал навзничь. В спину впивалась сучковатая ветка, шею кололи сосновые иглы, а небо над головой было как окно в ветвистых рамах. Было слишком хорошо.

А вот то, что, судя по шагомеру, они за два с лишним часа прошли не больше трех километров, было как-то не очень.

— Будем реалистами, — раздался сверху голос Имаеши, и Касамацу прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. — Два километра в час — наша с тобой крейсерская скорость.

— Это потому что ты очкарик, — лениво сказал Касамацу.

— Я, к твоему сведению, два раза ходил в поход, — с достоинством ответил Имаеши. — С родителями, но это неважно.

Касамацу противопоставить было нечего — его опыт ограничивался катанием на лыжах с гор, но в лесу это умение ему явно не пригодится.

— Поэтому, — продолжил Имаеши так торжественно, что Касамацу приоткрыл один глаз, — нам нужно придумать план.

За то время, что они учились в одном университете и даже, о боги, на одном факультете, Касамацу слышал множество планов в исполнении Имаеши Шоичи. Обычно они касались либо сдачи максимального количества зачетов и экзаменов при минимальных трудозатратах, либо ближайшей игры с каким-нибудь неприятным соперником. А еще Имаеши носил маски. Внешнюю, самую яркую и заметную, Касамацу перестал замечать через пару месяцев игры в одной команде. Он осознал это, когда разговорился с одним из выпускников — тот вовсю занимался подготовкой к экзаменам, и на тренировки приходил изредка, чтобы размяться. «Не понимаю, как ты терпишь эту язву, — заметил он, а Касамацу недоуменно вскинул глаза. — Я про Имаеши». Разговор оставил странное впечатление: в том-то и дело, что Касамацу не терпел. Он вообще был довольно нетерпимым человеком. И Имаеши прилетало от него частенько. Но язвой он его совершенно не видел. А вот засранцем — да. Внутренняя маска Имаеши всплывала, когда тот действительно закрывался. И тогда от него оставалось ощущение гладкого озера без дна. 

Сейчас Имаеши щурился на падающие через просвет в листве косые лучи солнца и был самим собой.

— Ну да, — проворчал Касамацу, — ты у нас гениальный стратег и тактик.

— Почему признание моих достоинств звучит как оскорбление, Касамацу-кун? — печально вопросил Имаеши.

— Потому что я не считаю это достоинствами? — предположил Касамацу.

Они какое-то время вяло переругивались, греясь на солнышке, а потом Имаеши озвучил то, что было, в общем-то, понятно после первого часа ходьбы: марш-бросок придется разделить на две части и заночевать в лесу. Ночью бы их скорость существенно упала, да и рисковать травмой не хотелось. Попадалось много кочек и ямок, ноги то и дело соскальзывали, и хорошо, что до сих пор все обошлось.

— Итого, — Имаеши что-то помечал на карте и сверялся с компасом, — нам нужно пройти не меньше шести километров. Если к этому времени не стемнеет, то пройдем больше. Потом ложимся спать, а утром проходим оставшееся. Судя по карте, последние три километра — это уже не лес, а спуск к поселку.

Имаеши еще что-то говорил, но Касамацу не слушал. Он вдруг отчетливо понял, что ночевать им вместе все-таки придется. Пусть не в одном спальнике — вот еще, Касамацу не собирался делать глупости, но совсем близко, может быть, прижавшись друг к другу. От этих мыслей по щекам полз жаркий румянец, и не хотелось бы, чтобы Имаеши его заметил. Хотя надеяться не стоило — Касамацу краснел редко, но если уж случалось, то заливался всем телом — от лба до живота. И, кажется, сейчас был именно такой случай.

Они снова пошли, на этот раз стараясь не глазеть по сторонам, а больше смотреть под ноги. Хорошо было бы уложиться в шесть километров. Разговаривать тоже больше не хотелось, и Касамацу просто шел след в след за Имаеши — тот умудрялся выбирать ровные участки земли, и ступать за ним можно было безбоязненно.

Правда, один раз он все же ошибся. Касамацу успел среагировать, когда Имаеши нелепо взмахнул руками, его правая нога вдруг стала короче, а болезный вскрик вспугнул стайку птиц. Только поймав Имаеши, Касамацу сообразил, что тот просто провалился в кроличью нору. 

Высвободился, осторожно наступая на ногу, и Касамацу застыл: если Имаеши потянет связки… Черт с ним, со следующим университетским матчем, они его выиграют и без своего капитана. А вот пропустить встречу с американцами было бы катастрофой.

Касамацу заставил Имаеши сесть, стащил с него кроссовок и принялся ощупывать лодыжку. Через несколько минут Имаеши перестал дергаться и позволил Касамацу осмотреть себя. Судя по всему, с ногой все было в порядке, но Касамацу продолжал: сосредоточенно ощупывал ступню, давил на пятку и вращал голеностоп. 

Вот еще одно доказательство того, что Касамацу чем-то прогневал богов. Потому что вместо того, чтобы дрочить на женскую грудь, или на краешек плоти, виднеющийся из-за тонкой тесемки трусиков, Касамацу вело от вида худых волосатых ног Имаеши.

Когда он убедился, что все в порядке, и выпустил-таки ступню из рук, то еще какое-то время сидел, пережидая, когда стояк хоть немного спадет. Имаеши смотрел на него долгим взглядом, и Касамацу не хотелось думать, что он увидел — и какие выводы сделал. 

К вечеру стало холодать. Солнечные лучи лились где-то далеко, отсвечивая красным заревом через листву, по ногам тянул пронзительно стылый ветер, от которого кожа на руках покрывалась мурашками. 

Когда Имаеши остановился посреди очередной полянки, Касамацу так задумался, что врезался в него, и они чуть не полетели кубарем.

С Имаеши слетели очки, и Касамацу осторожно нашарил их в пожухлой траве. Сумерки почти спустились, и Имаеши казался полутенью. Но улыбался почему-то жизнерадостно — не как обычно, растягивая плотно сжатые губы, а широко, искренне.

— Привал, — сказал он, и Касамацу, начавший было протестовать, посмотрел на свой шагомер.

За этот вечер они прошли даже чуть больше запланированных десяти километров. 

Ноги ныли от усталости, и Касамацу с удовольствием растянулся на траве. Но через какое-то время пришлось встать — земля была слишком холодной. Сейчас он жалел, что не купил у ушлого продавца пару химических грелок; но тогда, изнывая от жары и при ярком свете солнца, он не думал, что ему на самом деле станет холодно. Ничего, зато пригодится повязанная вокруг пояса куртка.

А пока они расстелили купленный спальник и устроились на нем, касаясь друг друга коленями. Наверное, Касамацу смог бы просидеть так всю ночь. Крошечная горелка на таблетке источала резкий запах химии, зато голубой язычок пламени плясал весело и уютно. А разогретые на нем комки магазинных онигири были самым вкусным, что ел Касамацу за последнее время.

— Предлагаю лечь прямо сейчас, — тогда встанем засветло и к утру будем на месте, — проговорил Имаеши, выпил немного воды и завинтил крышку. 

— Ага, ты ложись, а я так посплю, — Касамацу перебрался на кочку повыше и посуше. Она нещадно мяла задницу, но была куда лучше влажной и холодной земли.

Имаеши смотрел так внимательно, что Касамацу стало не по себе.

— Ты идиот? — таким будничным голосом поинтересовался Имаеши, что Касамацу дернулся. — Не знаю, что творится в твоей голове и упаси бог выяснять, но если ты будешь вести себя как придурок, я забью тебя ногами и запихаю в этот чертов мешок силой. Все ясно?   
А потом улыбнулся:

— Про ноги — это я пошутил, — радостно сказал он и тоже слез со спальника. — Где-то тут была нашита инструкция, — забормотал он.

А Касамацу кусал губы и чувствовал себя последним идиотом. Но не говорить же: «Имаеши, дебил, у меня на тебя стоит, и я этого стесняюсь». Тогда житья точно не будет. Может, лучше ногами? Возможно даже, Имаеши отобьет ему вместе с яйцами либидо. Хотя вряд ли.

Касамацу мрачно наблюдал, как Имаеши расстегивает спальник и откидывает клапаны. Последняя надежда — довод о том, что вдвоем они не поместятся — рассыпалась в прах. Не сказать, что им там будет просторно, но для двоих более чем достаточно.

Имаеши скинул кроссовки, штаны и куртку, оставшись в трусах и футболке; улегся на расстегнутый спальник и похлопал рядом с собой.

В конце концов — мелькнула спасительная мысль — можно ведь повернуться к нему задницей. С этой мыслью Касамацу тоже разделся и покорно лег рядом. А Имаеши с громким «вжиииик» застегнул молнию, доведя ее до горла. А потом натянул на них сверху клапан.

В спальнике было темно и тесно, тонкая ткань совсем не спасала ни от неровностей рельефа, ни от сучков, впивающихся то в поясницу, то в задницу, то в бок. Зато он оказался действительно теплым.

Касамацу думал обо всякой ерунде — например, о том, что будет, если начнется дождь. Или их найдет какой-нибудь хищник… Правда, о хищниках в этой части лесов он никогда ничего не слышал, но им могло не повезти. Хотя казалось, что невезение большее, чем у него, надо еще поискать.

Наверное, если бы он был чуть посмелее, он бы как-то дал понять Имаеши, что собирается завоевать его. Но от мысли, какое у того будет при этом выражение лица, Касамацу холодел и его тошнило от страха.

Зато можно было слушать, как дышит Имаеши, как стучит его сердце — все спокойнее и спокойнее, ловить звуки дыхания и тонуть в знакомом запахе. Пах Имаеши как-то неуловимо приятно, хотя, вроде бы, никакой туалетной водой не пользовался; но Касамацу узнал его из всей толпы студентов безошибочно и моментально.

Собственное возбуждение Касамацу осознал, когда почти расслабился и отдался теплой сладкой волне удовольствия, в которую слилось все это — запахи, звуки, ощущение гладкого бедра, задевающего ногу. Касамацу пошевелился и едва сдержал стон — яйца ныли, хотелось дрочить, а еще больше — вжаться в Имаеши и кончить вот так, без затей.

Касамацу начал медленно поворачиваться на другой бок, его мелко потряхивало — стоило хотя бы на минуту расслабиться, позволить себе подумать о том, чтобы кончить рядом с Имаеши, и самоконтроль рассыпался как ни бывало. Касамацу цеплялся остатками разума за другие, «нормальные», ощущения — впивающиеся ветки, кочку под боком, но все перебивал едва слышное дыхание Имаеши. Касамацу хотелось кончить. Может быть, пока Имаеши спит… в конце концов, чего такого, у парней это иногда случается само по себе… Касамацу хотелось выть.

— Да что с тобой такое?

Голос Имаеши, абсолютно не сонный, полоснул по обнаженным нервам, и Касамацу задергался, пытаясь нашарить замок молнии и вырваться наружу.

Имаеши вжал его в землю, наваливаясь сверху — по его напряженным плечам, по скупому дыханию Касамацу понимал — злится. Злится и обижается. Наверное, думает, что Касамацу с ним неприятно. Идиот.

Имаеши тряхнул Касамацу за плечи, задел стоящий колом член — и застыл. Потом неуверенно, словно сомневался в том, что почувствовал, положил ладонь на живот и тронул член еще раз. 

А последней мыслью Касамацу было сожаление о том, что он не настоял на своем, отказался спать снаружи. Потому что на этом все соображения сгорели в белой вспышке возбуждения, такого яркого и пронзительно чистого, что мир, казалось, раздался вверх и вширь.

Касамацу вывернулся из-под Имаеши, навалился на него, вжимаясь всем телом, целуя — или не целуя? — рот, подбородок, скулы. Язык скользил по небритой щеке, собирая солоноватый вкус пота, ноги сами обвились вокруг ног Имаеши, и в этом чертовом мешке было все же слишком тесно.

Член терся о бедро Имаеши, Касамацу рвано, судорожно дернулся, когда головка выскользнула из-за полуспустившихся трусов и проехалась по ноге Имаеши. А когда тот вдруг как-то резко вдохнул и обмяк, хватая его за задницу и притягивая к себе, Касамацу кончил. 

Судороги оргазма катились по телу, встряхивая его раз за разом и все не утихая, Касамацу казалось, что Имаеши подается ему навстречу и что-то бормочет, и что рука ерошит затылок — это тоже, наверное, ему казалось. Пока вдруг в воцарившейся тишине Имаеши протяжно не застонал, а Касамацу не почувствовал, как на голый живот выплескивается сперма.

Они застыли, лежа друг на друге. Касамацу так и лежал, вклинив колено между ног Имаеши, а тот по-прежнему гладил его по затылку.

— Касамацу-кун, — ласково сказал Имаеши, и Касамацу насторожился сквозь послеоргазменный дурман. — Если ты сейчас вздумаешь вдаться в рефлексию, я тебя прикончу.

— Идиот? — еле ворочая языком, ответил Касамацу и поднял голову, — я спать хочу. Завтра уже обсудим, сейчас-то чего…

Сейчас было легко и свободно, самое страшное уже случилось, а еще случилось что-то, о чем Касамацу думать не хотел, но все равно в груди пела тонкая и звонкая струна счастья.

***

Перед Касамацу маячила задница Имаеши, упорно карабкающегося на поросший деревьями холм. По его уверениям именно здесь проходил наикратчайший путь до тренировочного лагеря. Но Касамацу и сам видел, что они почти пришли. Лес поредел, появился кустарник, где-то вдалеке виднелись столбы электропередач.

Имаеши отвел ветку куцего деревца и присвистнул. Касамацу вскарабкался следом и едва удержался, чтобы не присвистнуть следом. Под ними расстилалась равнина, усыпанная мелкими прямоугольниками домов. Вдали он узнал ровные квадраты спортивной базы, куда они так стремились. Шоссе казалось тонкой серой лентой, ездили машины. Если сойти с этого пологого склона, то максимум через час они будут на дороге, а там их уже подбросят куда нужно — местные, Касамацу слышал, довольно дружелюбно относились к приезжающим спортсменам.

Они начали спускаться.

— Эй, — позвал Касамацу в спину. — Не знаю, что ты там надумал насчет сегодняшнего, но я не отстану.

Имаеши удивленно обернулся и посмотрел как-то странно.

— Это на тебя не похоже, Касамацу-кун.

— Я не собираюсь от тебя отказываться. Все ясно? И мне плевать, что ты там об этом думаешь.

Имаеши фыркнул:

— А я все равно скажу.

— Ну.

— Мне интересно, — он обернулся, широко улыбаясь, и стекла очков задорно блеснули на солнце. — Куда нас это с тобой заведет. Я ведь, как ты понимаешь, никогда не становился объектом такого пристального и ощутимого интереса. Лестно, знаешь ли.

Да и черт с ним. Касамацу улыбнулся. Его это устраивало. Пока.


End file.
